1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a children's pillow, and more specifically to a children's car seat pillow providing support to the neck and head of a child.
2. Background of the Invention
Pillows for children are known in the art. More specifically, pads and contoured cushion inserts are known that may be wedged between a child and a car seat to limit movement of the child with respect to the car seat. In particular, some of these contoured cushion inserts are adapted to fit over the head of the child and rest upon the shoulders of the child to prohibit lateral movement of the child's head with respect to the car seat. However, adequate concurrent support for the neck and padding for the rearward portion of the head is generally lacking.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pillow that concurrently provides neck support and cranial padding to a child. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such neck support and cranial padding in the form of a children's car seat pillow, where the pillow may be shaped to provide lateral padding to protect the sides of the child's face. Likewise, it is a still further object of the present invention to provide a children's car seat pillow including neck support and cranial padding that may be reconfigured to adapt to the changing anatomy of the child.